hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
The GoebbelMan
The GoebbelMan is a parody by FegeleintheLostTapes, uploaded on 27 June 2011. It is a horror and comedy parody based on the legend of the Bloody Mary. As of February 2015 it has over 70,800 views. Plot The parody starts with Fegelein and Himmler in the garage, talking about the rumour of GoebbelMan appearing and haunting the bunker if someone said the name in front of the mirror three times. Himmler finds that hard to believe, expecting Fegelein out of all people to know that ghosts aren't real. Suddenly, Speer appears and warn the two not to summon the GoebbelMan, saying that botox surgery would cost 25% more. Himmler again dismiss this rumour, suggesting that Speer call Ghostbusters if he believes in it. He then leaves to "go outside, east some mushrooms, lower a flag, and walk into a castle with a snapping turtle in it", throwing a fireball that hit someone off-screen while saluting the two beforehand. Some time later, Hitler is having a discussion with Eva, Gerda and Traudl. They talk about Microsoft's E3 2011 conference for a while, before switching to the GoebbelMan. Eva reveal the caffeine pills they have bought and planned to distribute to everyone in the bunker. Hitler explains further that the GoebbelMan attacks in people's sleep, and the reports that victims awake with carrots up their asses. Later in the day, a phone rings on an abandoned building. Schenck picks it up to find that it's the GoebbelMan coming to get him, saying that hell shall rain down if he's summoned, and then promptly hangs up. He replaced the handset only to find there's another incoming call from Mohnke that warns him not to answer any call from "GoebbelMan" and that it is marking victims in the event that it is summoned. Schenck replied that it just called, adding that caller IDs haven't existed yet. Mohnke then highly advised Schenck to take a caffeine pill that the Führer and Eva are passing out as a precaution some time that night, and to watch out for carrots. Later still, Traudl and Gerda are in their bedroom. Traudl tries to prove Gerda that ghosts aren't real, and the GoebbelMan with its carrot-rape is likely Fegelein's work. Traudl proceeds to call out its name in front of a mirror against Gerda's warnings. On the third call, a sound is heard echoing and the lights flickered. Outside, the grounds are shaking and Weidling is receiving the GoebbelMan's call. Inside, Hitler receives a call from Koller. Burgdorf who is holding the phone says that someone in the bunker is solely responsible for summoning the GoebbelMan. Hitler picked up Koller's call to ask if he knows who's responsible. Koller, paying no attention to the whole ruckus, denies any knowledge, which irritates Hitler. Koller then mentions receiving a telegram from the GoebbelMan. It possesses Koller shortly and warns Hitler that he'll be the first victim. Hitler warns it not to get near him. Hans Fritzsche, wanting to avoid the GoebbelMan, announces to Rochus Misch that he's taking the night off. Burgdorf arrives shortly after him and, overhears him, becomes convinced that Fritzsche is the one who summoned the GoebbelMan. He pulls out his gun, saying he won't be able to look at vegetables the same way again and pulls the trigger, but Weidling arrive just in time to deflect his aim. Magda Goebbels was found sleeping, and the GoebbelMan takes no time to possesses her and devours Speer who saw the possession taking place. The possessed Magda heads to Hitler's room, and begs him to give up, face his fears and go to sleep. The GoebbelMan then manifests his own voice and tells Hitler to bear witness to his limitless power... ...and it turns out that Hitler is having a nightmare. Fegelein asks Günsche to put on a Goebbels mask and go wake Hitler up, expecting a hysterical reaction. Hitler, upon waking up and seeing Goebbels' face, indeed screams hysterically and he can be heard all over the Chancellery. The next morning, Hitler orders Himmler to destroy all Goebbels mask, saying that he pissed his pants that night. As he leaves, a carrot stick is seen stuck to his butt. Characters ;The GoebbelMan :A ghost that supposedly haunts people in their sleep when he is summoned (by calling its name three times in front of a mirror). Expecting that it would be summoned, he calls his victims to mark them. Has the ability to possess his victims and kill people while in possession of a human. Later turned out to only exist in Hitler's dream/nightmare. ;Hermann Fegelein :Introduces to the viewers the rumour of the GoebbelMan. Later, when the GoebbelMan is revealed to be Hitler's nightmare, decides to scare him off by having Günsche wear a Goebbbels mask and wake him up. ;Heinrich Himmler :Doesn't believe in ghosts. Later, after the dream, was asked by Hitler to destroy all Goebbels mask. ;Adolf Hitler :Buys caffeine pills when he hears the rumours. He reveals the cases of carrots being shoved up the GoebbelMan's victims' asses. After the GoebbelMan is summoned, he gets taunted by it through Koller's call and the possessed Magda. :All the events turned out to be in his dream/nightmare. Fegelein scared him off by having Günsche wear a Goebbbels mask and wake him up. The next morning, he ordered Himmler to burn all Goebbels mask. He is shown to have a carrot somehow shoved up his arse at the end. ;Eva Braun :Reveals the caffeine pills. ;Ernst-Günther Schenck :The first to be contacted by the GoebbelMan. Shortly after, he gets a warning from Mohnke not to take that call, and later to take the caffeine pill. ;Wilhelm Mohnke :Warns Schenck not to answer any call from the GoebbelMan, and later advises him to take the caffeine pills that night. ;Traudl Junge :Accidentally summons the GoebbelMan while trying to disprove its existence to Gerda. However, no one else appears to have found this out. ;Gerda Christian :Is freaking out like the rest. Traudl tries to prove to her that the GoebbelMan isn't real, accidentally summoning him. ;Helmuth Weidling :Another person to have been contacted by the GoebbelMan. Later saves Fritzsche from being shot by Burgdorf. ;Karl Koller :Gets telegraphed by the GoebbelMan. Through the telegram, he got possessed by the GoebbelMan who through the phone marks Hitler as his first victim. ;Hans Fritzsche :Tries to take the night off to avoid the GoebbelMan. This make Burgdorf suspect that he summoned the thing. ;Wilhelm Burgdorf :Suspected Fritzsche of summoning the GoebbelMan and tries to shoot him, but failed by Weidling. ;Magda Goebbels :Found sleeping by the GoebbelMan and was possessed. The possessed Magda kills Speer and pleas Hitler to go to sleep. ;Albert Speer :Killed by the possessed Magda. Trivia *Himmler is referencing Mario. As he is shown to be capable of throwing fireballs like Mario, could it be...? Category:Parodies